Life's not what it seemed
by dingdongsilly
Summary: When Chloe wished to be different she didn't think that she would fall for a werewolf,or be able to see ghost. Sorry, I such at summary's :/
1. Chapter 1

**Nope. Last I checked I am NOT Kelly Armstrong so I do not own DP**

Did you ever get sick and tired of how life was _normal_? Well when I wished I could be something out of this world I did not think that would include seeing ghost, raising the dead, or falling for a werewolf.

But I'm getting a head of my self. Now lets start back from when I saw my first ghost. When I first meet _him_.


	2. Not so ordinary?

**Me: Do I have to?**

**Derek: *Glares* Yes you do. **

**Me: Fine...if I have to...**

**Derek: Which you do.**

**Me: I don't own darkest powers...**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEE-!**

I glared at the damn alarm clock and trudged my way out of bed, and into the shower. *Sigh* "When will life get interesting?" I do the same thing every day: get dressed go to school, come home and do homework, eat dinner, read, and go to bed. As you can tell my life is pretty boring- well more like ordinary.

I slipped my blond hair into a lose pony-tail and threw on jeans and a T-shirt before grabbing my bag and heading down to the kitchen.

"Morning Chloe." I looked up to see Aunt Lauren reading the news paper.

I grabbed an apple. " _Good_ morning you mean?" It was my last day today of high school.

"Yes..." She looked away laughing, but there was something in her voice that sounded off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Skip until lunch~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I got up to head the bathroom when I heard crying.

I turned and saw I little girl about five or six hiding in the corner. "Whats wrong?" She Looked up startled. "You can _see me?" _She was amazed. Why? "Um...yes..?" It sounded like a question. "Why do you sound so shocked?" I asked.

"Well, because I'm a ghost and normally people can't see or hear me." Wait. Did she say ghost? "Yup." "I said that out loud?" She just smiled. "Wait. You said normal people can't see you. What do you mean?"

"Only necromancers can see ghost." As soon as she said that I blotted out of the school as fast as I could.


	3. Derek

**Dingdongsilly: What have I done? Wish I could run from this ship going un-"**

**Chloe: DDS, what are you doing..."**

**DDS: Singing."**

**Chloe: Right...well you need to say IT."**

**DDS: Oh right, sorry. I do not own DP nor the characters.**

When I finally got four blocks away I started to slow down when I ran into a wall...of flesh. "S-sorry" Great...my poor excuse of an apology and I can't even say it with out stuttering. I looked up and saw a guy,maybe 17, six foot something made like a wrestler, with Jade green eyes and blackish-brown hair.

He just grunted and stated to move past me. "Hey! Wait up! I'm only six you know!" I looked and saw the little girl ghost thingy. "Quite following me!" I yelled and tried to run but the Hulk-look-alike grabbed my arm.

He looked like he just realized something and said, "Ether you're yelling at a wall or,and my bet's on this, you can see ghost." I yanked my arm free, " What ghost? You're insane. There's no such thing." I turned and saw the girl with tears in her eyes.

"S-so you're saying that I'm not real? That you won't help me?" She started to cry. Help her? With what? " With finding my mommy." I really need to stop saying things out loud. "She told me to wait in hall way and keep my head down and that she'll be right back,but she never came."

"Huh,so you can see ghost-" "Derek!What are you doing?!" A blond... Asian? hissed at him. "'Try not to draw attention' you say." He look over at me and the little girl. "Um,sorry about my brother," Bother? "Just forget what he said,ok?" "Please...I just wanna find my mommy." I sighed and looked at her,one guy thinks I'm freak,so why not both?

"Okay," I looked at her, "So the last place you saw her was at the school?"

"No. At my house."

"Then why are were you at the school?" She looked down.

" When I saw my body, I freaked out ran hear."

I looked up and saw the brothers staring at me. One with a smirk and the other looking confused. "Umm..I'm Chloe?" Great...I just blurted my name to two strangers.

"I'm Simon," Said the blonde, "And that is my brother Derek." I just nodded.

"SO you can see ghost?" I nodded again.

"Look I'm sorry, but I need to help this girl find her mom so..." I slowly inched a away as I heard, "Hold up,we'll come with." I saw Simon all smiley. "Okay.."

I turned to the little girl," So whats your name?"

"Jammie."

"Well Jammie, what do you say we go find your mommy?" I got a sequel in response.

**I have yet to right this after a chapter so here ya go! One thing(I love that song!) before you go, can you pretty pretty pretty please rr? I'll give you a cookie *holds out cookies* :D**


	4. Off she goes

**Me: Can you do it for me...please? It still hurts to much *sniff***

**Tori: Oh suck it up! Just because you don't own dp doesn't mean you get to go around crying all day!**

**Me: Oh ya? Well you're related to Simon, AND your dads not your real dad so there!**

**Tori : Oh thats it!**

**Me : Help me! *runs and hides***

**Tori: Come out,come out where ever you are...**

**Off she goes...**

****We arrived at the apartment building ten minutes later, it was a small two bedroom,and had white sheets covering all of the furniture. The back room was clearly Jamie's room with it being all pink, and the front room her mothers.

"Um..hello? Any one here?" I asked hoping that I wasn't talking to myself. Nothin'.

"So..." I looked over at Derek. "What?" "How did you know I could see ghost?"

"Lets see...you where talking to a brick wall while looking terrified."

"How did you know I just wasn't talking to my self?"

He gave me look that screamed 'Really?'

"Hm, maybe the fact of-" "Mommy!"

I turned and saw a lady in her mid thirty's wearing jeans and a sweater. "Oh Jamie! I'm so sorry that the man got you! I thought I could distract him so you could leave." She started crying, then Jamie ran into her arms.

"Mommy, I know you where trying to help,but I was so scared!" She clung onto her mom for dear life. The lady looked up to me. "Thank you for helping my daughter. I don't know what would've happened if she didn't find you." I smiled a little and said, "Its no problem, really!" She smiled a huge smile and said "Well...Jamie, what do you say we go and move on?"

Jamie untangled herself from her mom and gave me,what she could do of, a hug. "Thank you Chloe!" "No problem." She walked back to her mom and they both vanished.

I looked and saw Derek and Simon looking confused, so I filled them in. "...And then thet vanished" I ended. Ended...why does that remind me of something? Oh right,just school. SCHOOL? "S**t!" I screamed.

Derek went into defense mode. "What's going on?" And looked all around trying to find the danger.

"I missed the last half of school! My aunt's gonna kill me!" I looked at them before running out the door. _Well maybe I won't see them again _I thought on my way down the street.

Little did I know that meeting them was only the beginning...

**Thanks for reading! What do you think? Please R and R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! They where my first ones EVER! I'm so happy that I will TRY and make this one extra long.**

**Me:...**

**Chloe:DDS its been five times now...I think you can say it.**

**Me: Ya but it still hurts...**

**Chloe: Do it or else bub bye to Nail! *dangles him over a shark***

**Nail: DDS..please do it soon...the boys and myself are working on the new album!**

**Me: I don't own DP, happy? Now let my love down NOW**

**The truth?**

I slowly walked through the front door. _Maybe she's not home_...I thought. "Chloe, is that you?" Nope. She's home.

I followed the sound of her voice and ended up in the living room. "Yes aunt Lauren?" I smiled my cutest smile I could.

"So...would you like to tell me why you missed your last three classes?" She put her hands on hips and glared. "Well you see...um..there was this _thing_ that happened." She looked unconvinced. "Thing? What kind of thing?" Her eyes flashed fear for second before they when back to angry.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She motioned for me to continue. "Well...I kinda,might of,sorta," "Spill it Chloe." She snapped. "Saw a ghost!" I blurted out.

Aunt Lauren was frozen. " Are you sure it was a ghost and not your mind playing tricks on you? Come on Hun, I think you need to lay down." She led me to the couch. " No it wasn't my mind! I know what I saw!" Now I'm a little annoyed. How could she not believe me? Okay I said I saw a ghost, but still!

Aunt Lauren looked at me for second and then said, "You're right. Come with me." She led me down to her office. Now I know something is whacked up. She _never_ lets me in her office.

She walked over to her desk and got out a picture of my mom. _Mom? What does my mom have to do with this?_ I wondered. I look up confused. "My mom?"

She sighed, "Yes,your mother...she-we-your family on your mothers side...we aren't normal."

"What do you mean?"

"As you know, you can see ghost. Your Uncle could too. But your mother and I could not...we can just scence(Umm ya. I have no clue how to spell that) when they are around...Chloe, you can not tell anyone else about this,do you understand? There are people why want to hurt you..or worse." Or worse? As in...kill?

"I wont tell anyone, I promise." Well now...Derek and Simon know...

"You may go now." I nodded and turn to the door. "Chloe..one more thing." I turned to her "There are other people with powers to. Different powers." I nodded again and left to go to my room.

_Well next time I better be careful for what I wish for, huh? _ I grabbed my amulet thinking it would protect me.

**So...what did you think? Oh and FYI i'm righting this story off the top of my head. I've been bored to yup. :D R and R please?**


	6. sorry

SORRY BUT I WONT BE CONTINUING THIS ANYMORE. TO MUCH WORK IS KEEPING ME BUSY AND I DONT WANT TO LET YOU ALL KEEP WAITING FOR CHAPTERS THAT WONT COME IN EVERY MONTH. BUT THIS STORY CAN BE ADOPTED IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO MAKE IT YOUR OWN! BUT MESSAGE ME FIRST PLEASE..AND I WILL READ IT OVER IF YOU WANT.


	7. awww

**Okay...message me if you want me to keep writing this story, alicelover520 made me feel happy yet sad that people are reading my story...but the thing is, I am great at ideas but putting them into storys on the other hand... **


	8. back and chapter 6 is up woop woop!

**Yup, as you have guessed by now...I am now up'dating...but they will take a bit longer, sorry! So here it goes, and I do not own DP.**

**Chapter 6**

*****Thump* "Ow..." I looked up from my spot on the floor. The stupid bed pushed me off! Wait...beds can't do that...

"Stupid...just great.." And some other words even I don't remember were said. I looked at my clock on the bed side table. 10:16. "Aunt Lauren! Why did you let me sleep in!" To day I was job searching and TRYING to get yesterday out of my mind. I rushed to my closet to get dressed fast.

"Well, I thought you would like to sleep in a bit longer...you had to be mentally drained from yesterday." I was half dressed when I heard her voice behind my door. I poked my head out the door and answered, " Thanks for the idea aunt Lauren,-ugg- but I really wanted to-ugg- get an early start." I was pulling on my jeans while talking, lets just say as easy as it might be for others, it was not for me.

"Sorry,Chloe. Well then if you want I could drop you off at the mall when you're done." I grinned _That would be so much easier than riding my bike!_ "Yes! Thank you!" I opened my door to give her a hug. "Just let me shower!" I said.

I was walking away when I heard "Chloe...you're dressed, why get dressed then shower?" Oops. Forgot about that. "Right..well..um..hehe." I slowly walked toward the bathroom. "see you in 20!" Aunt Lauren called out.

**~*~*~*~ some time later~*~*~*~**

Aunt Lauren dropped me off at around 11:30 at the mall, the first place I went was Walmart. Ya I know, how lame can you get? But you know what, I'm desperate. After I applied there I moved on to Yogi's, yes after to cartoon, a small family owned diner. " Hi welcome to Yogi's may I help-Chloe?" I looked up and saw Simon.

"Um..ya..hi." I forced a smile, still freaked a bit of my first oppression might of been.

"Hey, can we talk after my shift is done? I get out in five." He looked to hopeful.

No no no no must say no and leave! "Sure." What? Where did that come from?

"Great! Here take a seat until I'm done." He pointed to a seat next to us.

Well Chloe, how are you gonna talk to a guy who thinks you're and idiot! _I don't know, maybe try to explain that I was lighted headed and I get that way when I don't eat? _Ya like that'll work..

I sighed and looked out the window. Oh no. Why him now to? Derek just so happened to walk in at the same time I was here.

"Chloe?" He looked shocked, but a bit happy to see me. (Yes I no that Derek might be a little OOC Or a lot, but It works with the story!) "Hey.." Well at least that was better than with Simon.

"So what are you doing here?" I gave him my best 'duh' look. "Oh,right probably getting something to eat right?" He scratched his neck a bit. But that caused him to flex. WOW that was one toned arm.

"Um..no I was actually getting an app for a job,when I ran in to Simon. He asked me to Wait a minute so we could talk. " i said that with out stuttering? Huh..

"You ran into Simon? That's who I was coming to get. We where going to go to the dojo and work out a bit. wanna come?" Work out? as in make my body to thing out side of walking? Oh boy..Brain tell mouth to say no! "Why not? It might be fun." Fun?! This will be pain full...me and exercise do NOT go together.

"Hey Derek. Chloe, want to talk now?" Simon walked over asking.

"Why not at the..dojo...? I inwardly winced at the idea. "Dojo? You coming with? Sweet!" With that we walked over..this will be a long after noon...and I guess job searching is of a little bit longer...


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go! Chapter 7 is now here! Just because I love you all so very much this one is abit longer than normal, but then again is anything ever normal? Whoa...that was be being deep, who knew? **

**Tori: When will I get to come in? I've been waiting!**

**Me: *Sigh* You will be in it soon! just hold on!**

**Derek: Don't you have something to say Anna? (Yup..my name :P)**

**Me: Yaya I was getting there...*mumbles words that only Derek can here* There.**

**Derek: Um.. I think that they need to her it as well... -_-'**

**Me and Tori: I/she does not own DP!**

**Me: Tori!**

**Tori: What?**

**Me: Only I was supposed to say it!**

**Tori: Oh well...**

****The dojo was what I though it would be like: Not to small, but not to big, with medals, trophies, pictures, and weapons on the walls. The floor was wide open wood, with mats on it for practicing. All in all homey.

"That way is the bathrooms," Simon said pointing to a hallway to the right. I nodded but paled when I saw all the body killing things hanging on the wall. "So me and Derek are going to go change, you can barrow some of Tori's stuff, they might be a bit big, but" He paused and looked at my outfit. "I think the would work better than those skinny jeans, so you could just put on the yoga pants." I smiled gratefully but hesitated.

"Who's Tori? And you sure she wont mind?" I didn't want to upset any one if I could help it.

" My half-sister and nah, she was gonna give them to GoodWill any way." He rolled his eyes and said, "She says if she has owned them for more than four months then that they are out of ."

"Girls? Hey, I'm a girl and most of my stuff I had for over three years."

"Well I mean girly girls, you're just..." "Chloe, right? Thats all she is." I turned and saw Derek has all ready changed.

"Dude, I thought you where going to wait up for me!"Simon complained.

"Ya, well when you talking for ever gossiping I tend to get bored." I zoned out at that looking at him, he was packed! I mean it looked like he had muscles on top of muscles! He was wearing I tight muscle shirt with basketball shorts. "If you're done checking me out can you change?" Tat snapped me out of it. I looked away blushing.

"I-I-I was not!" But I knew it was a lost cause. Sighing in defeat I took the bag and headed to the bathroom/changing room to change. And man, ties like this I really hate being short. Tori's yoga capries(sp) where like pants on me! I looked at my reflection while washing my hands. After a second a pulled my hair up in a high pony-tail.

I walked out to see that Derek had Simon in a had lock while being pined under him...it was a funny sight seeing te big beafy man under a basket ball players body...well he was kinda tall but only a bit of muscle that I could see.

"So, does the Mighty Toothpick allways beat the Mighty Hulk?" I asked. They looked up and froze. I couldn't help it, I let all the laughter in me out. Derek snorted and rolled his eyes, "No, never unless I'm asleep, and that never even works." Simon nodded. "Yup. Never attack him when he's sleeping, he goes into defense mode."

Well then, at least I know not to after the hulk on my own.

"So, I came here to A) Work out and B) Talk about stuff. So...lets talk." I think I said the responsibly. Plus I wanted to delay working out for as long as I can.

"Why not do both?" Derek suggested. Dang it. So close.

"Okay...What do I do?" They both stared at me like I was insane.

"Well...how about push ups?" Derek suggested. Push ups? Kill me now, Is what I wanted to say, but what come out was, "Fine."

I got down on my hands and feet and got half way down before I fell on my face.

"We have are hands full..." I looked up from my spot on the ground and saw Derek shaking his head sadly while Simon looked at me with a 'really? you can't even do that ?' Look, while holding back laughter.

"Well, I may or not be in the best shape..." I smiled weakly.

"Okay...we will work on that, but how about we talk now, I don't think Simon could handle to see another fail." Derek said pointing to Simon, who was clutching waist as he was laughing so hard.


	10. Werewolf,wizards, and witches oh my!

**Ya ya ya I know, it's been over a week. I have been hitting myself in the head to get this done..well here you go! And I don't own DP just as much as Louis hate Harry's guts. So no...I do not own DP, because Harry and Lou are in love with each other lolz (Only 1D fans would know...) **

****Chapter umm...what ever this one is!

After twenty minutes of listening to Simon laugh, I finally had enough. "SIMON!" I yelled in his ear. He jerked back and looked up at me (I was on a chair so I could get in his ear). He smiled sheepishly at me as Derek helped me down the chair. Something about not trusting me not to fall on my face or something like that.

"I think now is a good time to talk, don't you think Chloe? Before Simon gets into another laughing fit." Derek said glaring at Simon, who just grinned. "Hey, it's not every day that you meet someone who can't do a single push up!" Before he could start laughing again, I stepped on his foot with more force than I planed. Oh well, he shut up, which is what I wanted.

I sighed and walked to the back wall were some old chairs were piled up against. As i went to grab one, an arm poked out in front of me and grabbed three. I looked up and saw Derek leaning into me ear. "If you can't do a single push up, I don't think you could get these. " I held back a shiver and glared at him. What was wrong with me? I never acted like this with any other boy before..."Well I think I can handle on stinking chair." I went to grab one, but he was to fast. I sighed and quickly gave up. He was to fst and big for me...I wonder what else is big-wait! No no no no. Do not think that.

I walked back to them and then said, "So...where do we start?" I looked at both of them as I said this. The both shifted i there seats and shared a look. Okay...?

"Well...what do you know about supernaturals?" Derek asked looking at me. I shrugged. "Nothing really, I mean I know that they are people with powers,right? Like me?" That was all I know honestly. But from the looks on there faces there was more. "Do you know any other breeds or what there powers do?" I looked at him and sighed. "Nope."

Simon grinned and looked like he was planning something. "Don't even think about it Simon." Derek's voice was stern but wavered like he was worried about something. "Come on, it will be easier than telling her, right?" He still had a grin on and when Derek sighed and muttered a 'I guess so' I was a bit worried. What where they going to show me? It's can't be that bad...My thought trailed off as I saw the bag that held me clothing in, lift off the dang floor. As in it was floating in mid-air!

I gasped and looked at Simon wide eyed. "Wh-whats going on?" Great, my stutter was back. Derek glared at Simon again and said, "That's Simon's doing...he's kinda a wizard..." I think my eyes took over my face by now...I wizard?! Well...if I think about it, it kinda made sense...if there are people who can see and talk to ghost, who says people can't be a wizard.

"Oh..okay." After I had a moment of calm thinking I was calm. Apparently to calm. Derek looked at me with a weird expression, as if he thought I was insane. "What?" I asked. "You act like its no big deal..." He said unsure, like I was about to start freaking out. I rolled my eyes. "It _is_ no big deal. Why would it be? I can see ghost, yet you don't freak out."

Simon looked like he on the lottery for some reason. "Yes! I was finally right about something! In your face Derek!" Then he started doing some weird dance. "What?" Simon pointed at Derek and said, "He is ALWAYS right, but he thought that you would freak out, and you didn't so..." He paused for dramatic affect, as Derek rolled his eyes. " I was right and he was wrong." He grinned smugly...he's quite the smiler aint he? I was amused as I saw Derek pout.

Then something hit me. Simon was a wizard, so does that make Derek one? Ya, they weren't really brothers, but still. "Hey Derek?" He looked up at me, "Ya?"

"Are you a wizard too?" I _was_ wondering.

He froze, but then shook his head. "No...I'm not a wizard but a..." He trailed of a bit...nervous?

Simon looked at him and nodded his head, It was like they could talk with there eyes to each other. Weird.

I'll just give him a little push... "You're a...now you finish. " I smiled. He glared at muttered something to low for me to hear. "A little louder please." He sighed. "I'm a werewolf..." He trailed off when he saw me freeze. A werewolf? " Like the ones from Hollywood? " That okay...but if what I think he means...

"No. Like I change into a wolf." And that's what I thought he meant. But that can't be possible! To change into a _wolf_? I was about to comment when a screech broke through the air, I turned and saw a very pissed off girl with black hair and brown eyes(is that right?) glaring at me. "And the wicked witch comes this way..." Simon said. Witch?

"Simon..what is that girl doing in my pants?! Those cost me fifty dollars!" She said pointing at the yoga pants I was till wearing. Simon paled. "i thought you said that those where going to goodwill..." She shook her head. "No! Those are my other pair!" She turned on me and said, "Who the hell are you? And why do you think it's okay to wear other peoples clothes?!" By now I could guess that this was Simon's half sister, Tori I think.

"W-well I-I" I couldn't get any more out. "Tori! Calm down!" Derek said stepping in front of me(we moved from the chairs a bit ago to stretch a bit). "Simon said she could, she didn't know!" He looked pissed for some reason, I mean, come on. Why would he get pissed that she was upset with me?

Simon glared at Derek, "Traitor!" He shouted, but you could tell he was joking by his voice. I was getting a bit nervous about how her hair was blowing, we where in side with no fan on or window open...If Simon was a Wizard, does that make Tori a witch? If so...then opps.

"Tori calm down before you blow the place up!" Derek shouted at her. She calmed down some but still glared at me.

"You better start explaining." She said calmly.

"Remember about the girl we talked about yesterday, the one who could see ghost?" Simon said.A look of realization appeared across her face. "Oh..." She said as if that explained it all. She looked at me a mumbled a 'sorry' before turning on her brother. "But this still does NOT cover the pants. You can buy me a new pair." She looked at me, and with a sigh said, "You can have those, they look a bit big, but they look better on you than me."

I nodded a thanks and asked," So I'm guessing a witch?" She smirked and nodded. "Yup, and a pretty dang strong one too."

I looked at the clock and swore. They all looked at me with curiosity. "It's later than I thought It was." I explained, and it was. It was about six and we came in here about three. Time sure did fly.

"Well I got to go, the last bus leaves in five." I was about to leave when I heard Derek say, "You forgot your bag." I turned and he was right there holding it out to me, with my bus pass right on top. I blushed and said a quick thanks, and walled out. What in interesting day, I mussed.

With a smile, I walked up to the bus stop and waited. Little did I know that someone was watching me...

**What do you think? R&R please! I was nice and gave you a longer one this time! If you do R&R Niall will give you a kiss...but only on the cheek. He's mine! Well see y'all next time!**


	11. Memories

**Sorry for the wait, got grounded :/ Well I'm here now! fyi this one is more flash back stuff, k?Nope, still don't own DP..I wish though..Oh! Who's all is going to see Rise of the Guardians? I am for thanksgiving :) Well here's the chapter!**

****After I gotten on the bus, I went to the back row to sit down.I sighed and looked out my window thinking about my mom and dad, and whether or not if they had known I could see ghost or if they could see, my parents died. Mom passed when I was six in a car accident, and my dad ten years later from a heart attack. The only other living relative I had was my aunt Lauren.

A pot hole shook me out of the painful memories. I glanced around the buses worn out seats, and laid eyes on a little girl holding her mothers hand laughing. It reminded me of the first and only time I went on a bus with my own mom...

*Flash back*

BOOM! I screamed and held on to mommy's hand tighter than I already was. I was scared, it was cold, rainy, and now thundering. "Mommy, I'ms scared." I said looking up at her frightened. Mommy turned and got down on her knee's in front of me, so we were the same height. She smiled "Why? The rain is fun! As long as you're not in it for to long." She joked. But I was still scared, "No Mommy, It's the thunder!" Mommy looked confused. "Thunder? That's not thunder." Now I was confused. "Then what is it?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Why, It's Grandma bowling. You remember what that is, right Chloe?" I nodded remembering when we went for my birthday. I looked in her eyes and smiled. "Really?" I asked. "Really," Mommy said. "Now, how about we get out of this rain?" "Okay!" I chirped ready to get out of the rain. Mommy's smile grew and held out her hand as she stood. I eagerly grabbed it.

After we walked a block, we stopped at a sign. We waited for about a minute until a bus pulled up. But Daddy doesn't want us to ride the bus... I looked up at Mommy and shook my head. "D-Daddy told us not to get on the bus though.." Mommy held out her pinkie and said, "It will be our own little secret, okay?" I grinned and twisted my own pinkie in to hers and repeated her. "Our own little secret."

*End of flash back*

I didn't notice the tears streaming down my face until a old lady asked if I was alright. I looked over at her and did a double take. She looked like my mom...but the hair was red, not blond. "Y-yes, sorry...just thinking." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"It's alright dear, I do that myself when I think about my late husband, God rest his soul. He passed in the 7/11 attack." A wave of remorse hit me. "I'm so sorry..." She just waved it off and said, '' He's in a better place now."

I glanced out the window real quick and silently swore. "I'm sorry, but this is my stop-" I froze and saw her floating. _Oh boy..._ "Sorry, but I got to go!" I grabbed my bag and ran off the bus.

*five minutes later*

I walked into my room thankful for the first time, that Aunt Lauren had to work late tonight(I found her note on the table). I dumped my bad on the floor and went yank a hair brush threw my hair. I walked back over to my bag and grabbed my wallet, just now noticing the piece of paper sticking out. I frowned and pulled it out. It was a note, It read:

Chloe,

Meet us at the dojo again tomorrow for a work out.

Please.

Derek and Simon( and kinda Tori)

How did they get the note into my wallet with out me noticing? Then I remembered that Derek had my bag earlier. With I sigh I went in to my bathroom for a nice relaxing bath, just what I needed after a day like today. A bout an half hour later I walked out, and curled up in my bed enjoying the warmth. I Dozed off into a dream filled sleep.

**Sorry that this one was just a filler. It just came to me earlier, but hey. Better a filler than nothing right? Well PLEASE R&R. If not for me, than my little Ohana puppy? *Holds up five month old chocolate lab puppy* :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**wow...like, seven reviews! You all are making me blush! Well, because I love you all so much, I have decided to update TWICE this week! See! Oh! And part of this chapter came(kinda, like a sentence) From the first book, okay? **

**Disclaimer(I miss doing these)**

**Chloe: So when does Derek and I get together?**

**Me: Later on, I want to build it up, but as you can see *Evil smirk* You already think about Derek, don't ya Chloe?**

**Chloe: W-what?**

**Derek:Wait...what?**

**Chloe:N-nothing Derek! DDS Does NOT own DP!**

**Me: Hey! that was mean!**

**Derek: Mean,yes, but true.**

**Me: *Glares***

**Chapter 13(Is that right?)**

"Chloe,where are you?" Mom?It can't be, she's dead. I was in a dark room,with only a candle as light, when I heard her. My mom. "Mom? Mom?" I was now walking around the room,trying to away out of this room, and to my mom. When the candle went out. Just my luck...

"Chloe?Chloe..." A raspy voice mocked in my ear.I turned to see Tori and Simon pointing at me while laughing. Huh?

"Did you honestly think we believed you when you said you could see ghost? We were messing with you!" Tori laughed. I turned to look at Simon. Why were they doing this?

"Man, what a joke!Why would we waste are time with _you_? A _freak?" _He snorted and turned away from me.

"B-but why?" My voiced cracked, just what I needed.

"Because it was funny." I froze. Derek? NO! I turned and looked up to meet his beautiful green eyes staring down at me.

"Don't you see Chloe? We were faking it. You were just something to pass the time with." He shook his head and disappeared. I turned to see if Simon or Tori were still here, but the weren't. They where all gone. I stood there in shock. Frozen, as if I couldn't move. Then I realized, I couldn't.

I started to panic. Just then, the floor caved from underneath me. I was falling, and falling. "Help! Someone! Please help me!" I screamed as loud as I could, but I knew it was useless. "To late." I mussed, as I feel into ice could water, my watery death bed.'

I woke suffocating, like I was drowning. I caught my breath while I looked around my room. My eyes fell on my alarm clock that read 4:07.

I laid back down and drew a shaky breath. Just a nightmare, I reminded my self, not real. Still...I couldn't shake the felling that something bad was going to happen, and soon.

Realizing that I wouldn't get any more sleep tonight(or morning), I tip-toed down stairs, to the kitchen. After ten minutes of debating between the pie or ice cream, I picked the ice cream and went to go watch some T.V. After I finished my ice cream I started to doze off...

What seemed like only a few minutes later, I woke up to my Aunt Lauren shacking me awake.

"Chloe? What are you doing down here?" Lie, I must not worry her again.

"Couldn't sleep." Close enough.

"Want to talk about it?" I love you, but no.

"Naw, just couldn't , what time is it?" Time to change the subject.

She gave me a look, " A quarter after seven." She sighed. "You go up stairs and get ready for the day, breakfast will be on the table when you get down."

"Okay." I crawled out from my nest, that consisted of a over-stuffed-arm-chair and a blanket (any one else make nest and refuse to leave them?). I slowly walked up the stairs and a thought hit me. Why didn't the boy's give me a time, of when to meet them? I'll take another look at the note to see if it was on it.

With the nightmare forgotten, I went to go get ready for my day.

**Well what do you think? Long enough? To the point where you will give me lots of reviews? wink wink nudge nudge tickle tickle.** **:D I gives you puppy kisses! OHANA! COME HERE PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hehehe super excited! Doing 4-H this year! I gets to ride Bob, I big assed draft horse...but he's a big softy XD**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: . I am dying over here from boredom!**

**Tori: How about you wright the dang story? Or...say the thingy.**

**Me: Thingy?**

**Tori: Yes thingy! the thingy where you say you don't own me or DP.**

**Me:Oh...that thingy.**

**Chapter 13 (Yes again...this one is 13)**

**** I re-read through the note again and like I thought, no time. Well I guess I'll just go at the same time as yesterday which was, noonish. I hoped in the shower about three seconds to late to realize that I would more than likely be getting a real work out later.

With a sigh I turned off the shower and and wrapped a towel around my chest. i went back to my room and threw on an old pair of yoga pants (my own pair) and a dark green tank-top, with a black hoodie and called it good. With a glance at the clock and raced down stairs to see waffles with peanut butter(my favorite!) on the table, with a note next to them. With one glance over it I rolled my eyes. Aunt Lauren was called into work. Again. Typical.

With a glance down at the food, I headed into the kitchen to pour my self a glass of sun shine, other wise known as Orange juice. I poured it and then walked back to the table and ate in silence. After I washed my dishes, I went to turn on the news for the weather forecast. I smiled when I saw it...well the first part. 70 as the high and 50 as the low, with only a 40% chance of rain. The first part was perfect.

By the time the weather was done, it was nine thirty. Could the day pass any more slowly? After ten minutes of info commercials I decided to watch my favorite movie of all time: The little mermaid. Don't judge me! You can never be to old for a Disney. When I got to the ending, when Derek and Ariel got married, It was eleven and I decided to have a quick snack.

I grabbed an apple, and before I could change my mind, was out the door. It would take about an hour to walk into town, but it was a nice day out, so why not? I started walking down the road with a up beat aditude(sp), I was in a great mood. First it was sunny and warm, and best of all...I had homemade waffles! It felt like nothing could bring me down.

But you know what happens in the movies, right? You know, all things went down hill really fast? Ya.. happened to me.

I was half way there when I car splashed me with a mud puddle, then the premature dropped, and to top it off, it started to rain. Hard. What started as a peaceful walk, turned in to one of those sad moments where you felt sorry for the poor girl.

After about five minutes of walking in the rain, some one up there must either love or hate me, a black Ford truck pulled up next to me and rolled down his window. And who might it be? Why, the one and only Derek Souza. Just my luck, be caught dead covered in mud from head to toe,drenched, and in front of a really hot guy. Yes I admit it, Derek is got,okay?

He and I had a staring contest for a minute before he talked.

"Having fun?"

"No...not really."

"Got caught up in the rain?" I bit back a snarky response.

"Yup." I said instead.

He gave me a once over and smiled and laughed a hearty laugh. Then thank you God, opened the passenger side door.

"Get in." He said still laughing. With a deep red blush, I got in and welcomed the warmth. I stole a glance at Derek as he pulled away from the side of the road. I must look like a mess...I inwardly groaned.

"Did you not look at the forecast?"

"I did..."

"And you saw the chance of rain, right?"

"It was only forty.."

"So? That is still a high chance. You could of gotten sick, heck you still might!" He glared at me and turned the heat on higher. Why was he so mad? It's just rain...and mud.

"Look, I will be fine. Oh, and sorry about the mud."

"that's fine, I'll just make Simon clean it."

After that, there was silence. But it as comfortable, not awkward at all.

After about ten minutes of still driving, I asked him where we were going.

"Back to my place, you need a shower and clean clothes." Then he did a sudden turn into a dirt road.

" How come you didn't wright a time on the note?"

"I didn't? I thought I wrote 'at 1' or something." He looked confused.

I shrugged as we wove threw the woods to a cabin.

"You live out here by your self?"

"No, I also live with Simon, Tori, and our dad."

I took note of that as we pulled into the garage. He opened his door and looked back at me.

"You comin' or not?"

With a start, I quickly unbuckled and ran to catch up to him. He was a nice guy, wasn't he?

"After we get you cleaned up, we are going to train in the basement." Some of the time.

**What did you think? R&R please! I will love you forever! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't kill me! I know, I know its been like three weeks, sorry! I honestly have no excuse other than being to dang lazy. I will try harder, Oh and Merry Christmas to all of you!**

**Chapter 14**

*****Derek's Pro*(Didn't expect that now did you?)

BEEP. I glared at the car behind me, the were up on my tail. The dang speed limit is 55 and I am going a little over, so dude, calm the f*** down! I was already in a bad mood as it was, and he was only making it worse. For some reason I can't stop thinking about Chloe. It's crazy. She's every were! At the office(I'll get to that later), gas station, mall, and now on the side of the road. I think I am going crazy.

Wait. I slowed down and got a better look. That can't be Chloe...can it? I pulled up next to the girl, and sure enough it was. I had to hold back a laugh at her state. She was drenched in mud and water, she was a mess. I rolled down the window and leaned over. We stared at each other for about a minute before I said something.

"Having fun?"

"No...not really."

"Got caught up in the rain?" She glared, but only said, "Yup."

I looked her over again, and this time I couldn't hold it back. I laughed. Hard. I finally opened the door and said, "Get in." She looked relived, and climbed in.

I shook my head.

"Did you not look at the forecast?"

"I did..." She trailed off.

"And you saw the chance of rain, right?" Any smart person would have.

"It was only forty..."

"So? That's still a high chance! You could of gotten sick, heck you still might!" I glared at her and turned the heat on higher. Why did I care so much?

_ don't know?_

I froze, damn, that voice again.

"Look, I'll be fine. Oh, and sorry about the mess." Chloe's talking snapped me out of it. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to a her to be more worried about the mess then her own heath.

"It's fine, I'll just have Simon clean it up." He owed my anyway, from saving his butt from Tori...

After that we quit talking for a while, but it wasn't awkward at all. After about ten minutes of driving she asked were we were going.

"Back to my place, you need a shower and clean clothes." I responded. I turned on the the drive, startling her.

"How come you didn't wright down a time on the note?" I didn't?

"I didn't? I thought I wrote 'at 1' or something." Weird. She just shrugged as i weaved us through the woods surrounding the drive. After a minute we saw the cabin.

"You live out here by yourself?" She asked.

"No, I also live with Simon, Tori, and our dad." I explained. After I parked the car, I opened my door and looked back at her.

"You comin' or not?" She quickly unbuckled and ran after me.

"After we get you cleaned up, we are going to train in the basement."

_You know, one day you will find out who I am, and then be begging for me to tell you more about who you are, who _we _are. _

I shook my head again. Go away. Now. I practically growled.

_Just wait. In a few day's, at least, you will be wanting to know way you are nearly attacking young Chloe. _

**Well? What do you thing? R&R please! Here have some of my mom's million dollar fudge *holds it out* It's GOOD. I promise. Like I said earlier, have a merry Christmas and a happy new year! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Grrr...I had it all typed, then when I hit send, I lost it all! Well, lets hope this one will be as good as the one I thought of first. Oh, well. *Breath in and out slowly* Well, here it is! Chapter 15!**

**Chapter 15**

*****chloe*

I noticed three things when I walked into the cabin.

1) Derek looked like he was arguing with himself(I have done this enough times to know it by now).

2) I trailed mud in from the truck. Great.

and 3) A tall black haired man had Simon pinned to the ground in a head lock.

"Uncle! Uncle, I said! Damn it dad! I give!" Simon yelled. His breath was labored, and his face was as red as a cherry.

Dad? As in his father? Oh...

As if on cue, he looked up at me and grinned(now I know were Simon got his). He released Simon, stood up, and dusted himself off. Then he walked up to me and held out his hand. With a little hesitation, I shook it.

"I'm Kit, nice to meet you Chloe." I was shocked, how'd he know my name?

He chuckled, and said, "Derek and Simon told me all about you, and how you can do thirty push-ups." I glared at Derek.

He seemed nice, but it did kinda freak me out when he started to circle me. Um, I little space place? I nervelessly stood there. Kit circled me until we heard a low growl...from Derek. We both looked at him, but it was Kit who spoke.

"Derek,son,you okay?" Derek glared at Kit, then realization crossed his face when he saw who it was.

"ya...Just thinking."Mhm, yeah...right. *eye roll*

We just stood there, then we heard a door close.

"Chloe! What in the world happened to you?!" We turned to see Tori standing there with a look of pure horror on her face. I'm not that bed, am I?

"Sorry, but ya." I swore, I need to stop that.

"I kinda, got stuck in the rain..."

"Ya, but what about the mud?"

"A car ran through a mud puddle, and I was right there."

"Oh..." Then a look of determination passed through her eyes, and I then became scared.

"Sorry, Chloe. Can't help you here..." Derek said with a look of amusement.

Help.

"Lets go, you are getting a make-over, oh, and Derek?" He looked up.

"What?"

"No work out for her today."

"But-"

"Now Derek..." Kit cut in. " I think Tori, might be right. She has been threw enough for night."

"Fine." He grumbled, and stalked down the hall way on the right.

"Wait, Tori, are you feeling alright?" Simon asked (forget about him yet?)

"Yea,why?"

"Well, because you're being nice."

"Simon, let me explain something to you. Chloe knows what we are, and isn't scared of freaked out." And with that, she grabbed my hand and dragged me with her.

*derek pro*

I shut my door, and laid down on my bed. Why did I act that way over Chloe?

_You want to know? I'll tell you._

you again.

_Yes me again. Do you want to know why you acted like that over Chloe,or the reason why you might kill someone from looking,touching, or even talking to her._

...I'm listening.

_You know that you are a werewolf, which means that you are part wolf._

__Yes I know this...Will you get to the point?

_Pushy. Well, wolves mate. And for life. You are part wolf. You get it yet?_

__So I will have a mate? Who?

_You idiot! Who are we talking about?!_

__Wait...Chloe?

_Give the boy an award!_

__One thing though...who are you?

_I'm you. Well, the wolf part of you anyway._

__I think I might need to lay down for awhile...

**Okay...who all say that coming? Ya...kinda predicting. Well R&R please :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow...two days in a row! But a warning, this will be last one until the holidays, but I MIGHT make a one-shot for christmas. Well I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 15**

*Chloe

Lets just say this. I am hiding in the bath room. I like Tori, really, but she's kinda scary if you hand her a make-up bag. My advice, do what I'm doing, hide! Really, she's like a fat man with his eyes on the last slice of cheesecake( No offense fat people, I'm fat to, they give amazing hugs)!

"Chloe? Are you all right? You've been in there for almost thirty minutes!" Shoot. Well,I'll see you in the next life. Slowly, I opened the door. Tori stood there with her hands on her hips, and glared.

"Chloe, I heard the shower turn off about ten minutes ago. Come on!"

And with that she dragged my it to her lair, I mean room. Ya...room.

"Tori...I'm fine with just the shower and some sweats."

"I know, but you need it. Not to sound mean, but you kinda do." I stared.

"Just a trim and some light make-up and you'll look great!"

"Y-ya...sure. Okay."

she sat me down on a comfy computer chair(the kind with wheels), and got to work. She started to cut my hair, and stopped when she thought it was cute. I screamed when I saw it. It was then to my chin and it was kinda cute, but way to short!

About five seconds after I screamed, Derek came in looking freaked. I looked me up and down, kinda like he was checking to see if I was alright, when his eyes landed on my hair.

"You screamed...because of your hair?"

I was about to respond when Simon and Kit walked in.

"What in the world happened to you?" Kit asked.

I grimaced and looked down.

"You like it? I think she looks cute!"

We all turned to look at Tori.

"What?"

**Derek's pro**

I was sleeping when I heard a scream.

_Mate is in trouble, hurry!_

I jumped up out of bed and ran to Tori's room. I rushed I and looked Chloe up and down,to see if she was okay, when my eyes landed on her hair...It was cute, a little short maybe, but cute.

"You screamed...because of your hair?" What a stupid thing to scream about! It will grow back! She opened her mouth to say something, when dad and Simon walked in.

"What in the world happened to you?" Dad asked her.

She grimaced and looked down.

"You like it? I think it looks cute!" Of course you do, you're the one who cut it!

"What?" She asked when we all looked at her.

I sighed and shook my head.

"S-sorry, it just kinda surprised me..." Chloe explained. Her stutter is kinda cute. Huh, never noticed before.

"It's fine Chloe, and Derek, I need to talk to you." I nodded at dad.

"Okay.." What was it about?

_Don't go. Stay with her._

No. I have to ask him questions, and answer his...the tone in voice says that's what he wants, to ask me about you and Chloe.

_Fine, but only for a little while._

_**Randomwoerdsthatarelikelalal a**_

_****_I sat down in dad's office, it was at the back of the house looking out to the back yard. Dad sat down behind his desk and looked at me.

"Derek, is Chloe your mate?" What...how'd he know?

"How did you know?"

"Well...lets see,you wanted to kill me when I looked at her, you are always looking at her,and the fact that you were the first one in the room when you heard her scream. All of those are signs of a mate." He gave me a look.

With a sigh he ran his hands threw his hair.

"Has your wolf talked to yet?" He stared at me. I nodded. "Well at least you haven't been thinking of mating yet, right?"

"No..none."

"Good...I think we have another week or so until then...So try to keep away from here,okay?"

_NO! _

__"Um, ya, I don't that's a good idea."

"And why not?"

"I think the wolf in me would kill me."

"Oh...good point. I guess...just try to not be to...over protective."

"I'll try." And with that, i walked out.

_Like you said, if you even try to stay away from our mate, I will kill you. _

__i sighed and turned to see Chloe trying to sneak out of Tori's room (Tori was talking to herself while going threw her make up). I cleared my throat and I swear she jumped two feet. She turned and saw me.

"I-I um,I-"

"Slow down. Let me guess, trying to escape a make over?" I smirked when she nodded viciously.

"I like Tori, j-just not the make over parts..." She bit her lip and looked behind her to see if Tori was coming.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen. "Hungry?" I pulled out some bacon and eggs, and set them on the counter.

"Breakfast for dinner? My favorite!" She smiled, and man, did she have an amazing smile. I glanced at the clock not realizing that it was almost six.

"Hey, wont your aunt be worried?" I asked. She paled.

"Yes, Oh my gosh, can I use your phone, please?" She started to freak out. I smiled and reached over and grabbed the phone from the counter, and handed it to her. She thanked me, and ran into the other room to make the call.

Well, might as well start dinner.


End file.
